Seeking Redemption
by sailorroxy
Summary: On May 2, 1998, Lucius Malfoy abandoned his family and made his way to a North Wales muggle village and liveshis life quietly and unassuming. Ten years later he finds a baby girl he names Carina and riases her,when she gets her letter what is he to do?


_**I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling I do however, own Carina. Please tell me what you think I realize Lucius will be out of character but just realize that he was supposed to have had a mental breakdown. The man as almost completely lost it. Now he is just trying to put his pieces back together. **_

**On May 2, 1998, Lucius Malfoy abandoned his wife and his son Draco. No bitter words were said, no reason was given he simply left in the middle of the night and never contacted them again. He was half way to Wales before he even realized he left and it wasn't until he had arrived in Wales that he had realized he was in a completely muggle community. He looked at his clothes and he looked in his pockets and realized he had no money, no place to stay, and no family. **

**As he walked around the small village he briefly entertained the idea of contacting his wife and son and letting them know where he was and that he was safe. Then actually began to think about the reality of the situation and came to terms with himself that they would be much happier with him gone. **

**It was his involvement with the Dark Lord that got them in this situation. His being blinded by the power the Dark Lord could give him he inadvertently caused his wife and his only son to suffer the consequences. Yes, they would be much better off with out him around. Maybe for once he could actually be a good father to Draco instead of someone who poisoned him into believing in something so strongly that that he would follow someone in the promise of power instead of being a leader. **

**He should have raised his son to be of a stronger sort then his father had raised him. Nevertheless, it was too late he had led his son to live a sad fate to live off the same ideals that he has been raised with. **

**He just kept walking and walking not even bothering to apperate like he had from his previous home to his current location. No, he would walk until he found his answer and he found he liked the feeling of his legs aching and begging for rest. The tiredness he had felt all that time the Dark Lord had stolen his home and made it his headquarters was a different feeling. The tiredness he had once felt was brought on by shame this however, was brought on by lack of rest and he found it quite relaxing. **

**On May 3, 1998, the sun had risen and Lucius looked around this quiet little town that he had found himself in. There was a river and trees and a mountain view it was admittedly very lovely. It was quiet and unassuming and he decided right there that he would travel no farther; no one would look for him in a place like this. In the center of town, he saw a well-worn message bored with only one or two postings. One was for a missing dog and another was a weather beaten piece of paper for a job as the local grounds keeper. **

**He sneered as he saw the job ad that reminded him of that miserable oaf and briefly laughed at the idea of him being a grounds keeper. Then he ripped the paper off the message board and went to the posted address. If he wanted anonymity, he had just found it. **

**He was hired as the grounds keeper by a Mr. George Mark a man of about sixty-five years and learned that that posting had been there for quite some time not one person had applied for it. It didn't matter that Lucius didn't have any kind of grounds keeping background all that had mattered was he wanted a position that needed filling. **

**The job paid £ 20,400 ($32,032) a year a great deal smaller sum then his previous income but it would do. And it showed that his job was simple he had to keep the books of the village's over all income and every so often search the forest and mountains for poachers and make sure the village's famous bridges stayed in good repair. **

**It also seemed that the position provided him with a cottage on the edge of the village that had fallen into disrepair and no one had reason to fix it before. He still had his wand and using a few simple spells would repair the place just fine. **

**Yes, it would do nicely… **

**Ten years later **

**Lucius awoke as he heard springy steps come into his room and laid there in wait for his presumed attacker to make their first move as he tried in vain to once again fall asleep. Moreover, no sooner then he had closed his eyes he was attacked. **

**Lucius sat up quickly sending his attackers rolling off him. Then Astrid and Leona jumped on him once again and began to purr as they affectionately rubbed themselves against him. If Lucius had been more awake he would be more, adapt at playing with his two hungry Persians. Over the years, Lucius had become accustomed to living as a muggle and doing his job he began to find his redemption, his peace of mind and he found some happiness in the satisfaction that he was a respected member of a community again.**

**Now it wasn't because of his blood status, his money or the fear he could strike into one's heart by threatening to curse their family. He was respected for his good work his activism in the well-being of his adopted home. **

**However, it was about a year ago that his work was not enough to sustain him any longer. He was desperate for company and he didn't desire to find himself a ladylove, no one could ever be good enough replace Narcissa. In addition, it just so happened that George's cat Milady had kittens and George was giving them away for free. Cats, regal and independent would do him just fine in terms of company. He had never liked animals before but the small kittens seemed to be his exception. **

**Astrid was white with long thick fur that made her look more like a poof ball and less like a cat. While Leona was orange and while her hair was long and thick like her sister grew in a more sleek fashion. **

**And both cats adored being close to Lucius, always when he was at home you could find them some where close to him. Though they were terrible conversationalist and couldn't appreciate the same novels, he read the knowing that Astrid and Leona relied completely on him for survival and love was a … nice feeling. The amount of devotion the cats showed him was almost comical for him when he thought about the life he had once lived, the family and the history he had left behind all those years ago. **

**He tried not to think about Narcissa and Draco to often but on their birthdays and on Christmas it became increasingly difficult not to. And despite his wanting to be alone on the holidays he was always dragged to a variety of parties by Mrs. Mark a woman he had learned very early believed every one was underfed and it was her sole duty on this earth to feed them all. In addition, he also learned early on that if you told her you needn't be fed she would practically shove the food down your throat until you ate it willingly. On the bright side, her food was better then he had ever tasted previously.**

**Molly Weasley would love her…**

**On June 6, 2008, Lucius was making his normal rounds around the forest and his life forever changed. His rounds had been quite uneventful until he saw an abandoned basket placed by a willow tree.**

"**Damn kids littering again I suppose?" was the first the came out of his mouth as he approached the basket intent on throwing it away proper. What he found instead was a small baby girl perhaps a few days old completely abandoned. Thankfully, the child slept and was blissfully unaware that she had been abandoned. **

**Lucius fell to his knees and gently picked the baby up and nestled her close to his chest. In the bottom of her basket was a letter written on crisp white parchment and written in a feminine scrawl was '**_**To the one who finds my little one.'**_

**He held the child with one hand then with his free hand picked up the letter and then placed the girl back into the basket. Thankfully, the child still slept as soundly as she had when he found her. **

**Then he opened and read the letter ….**

_**To the one who finds my little one,**_

_**I am sorry I have placed this burden up on you however, it was a decision that **_

_**was for the best I hope. Abandoning her was something I never wanted but for the **_

_**happiness of some one who doesn't deserve to be hurt, someone I care about very **_

_**deeply I must. A dear friend must never know what I and her husband did. I do not**_

_**wish for my daughter to grow up in a world where she would be looked upon as a **_

_**disgrace a constant reminder of a ruined marriage. Please know I do love her from **_

_**The moment I and her father learned she was growing inside me. Moreover, please know**_

_**Her father didn't want things to end this way. He wanted this child, he wanted to be**_

_**with me always and seek a divorce but I couldn't let him destroy his wife's happiness**_

_**just to build our life together on her sorrow. Because I love my daughter's father **_

_**deeply but I love his wife as well. **_

_**So please know my daughter was born May 31, 2008 in a hospital in London. I **_

_**never gave her a legal name but I called her Mildred after my mother. You don't have **_

_**To keep it I just wanted to add that incase when she is older she had questions. **_

_**Forever in your debt,**_

_**Luna Lovegood **_

_**P.s. please love her. **_

_**I know you are thinking LUNA WOULD NEVER ABANDON HER CHILD. And I fully agree however, this was just a situation she couldn't see a better alternative for one where everyone was happy in some way and no one had to get hurt besides her. And I think she trusted that someone would find her baby. I'm thinking she put the baby there right as she heard someone approach and then apperate away. And this only was to explain some back-story before the actual story began. **_

_**Constructive criticism welcome tell me what you think so far ok? ^^**_

_**This is what the baby looks like**_

./3154/2902044656_

I do not own that picture I found it on line!


End file.
